Ydnew Llevram
Ydnew Llevram (originally from Fairy Tail) is the Negative of Wendy Marvell, a spacebender and 11-year-old daughter of Man With the Blue Eye, Itaav. She feels sensitive about her young body next to older girls, ergo uses her powers to stretch her body to a taller, 'hotter' form. She is a member of the Order of the Black Lotus, and her partner was Yeoj Seltaeb, before she joined the DNK and formed Nega-Sector MG. Nextgen Series Ydnew was born on -14 Yraurbef, under Itaav and Einna. In Down in the Negaverse, Ydnew went to Dnaleci and encountered Ikuyim Latsyrc, revealing her secret 10-year-old age and spacebending, earning disapproval from Ikuyim, who proclaimed she shouldn't be destroying her body this way. When Ikuyim threatened to tell her parents, Ydnew zapped her to the Animret Dimension. Later, while trying to impress a group of boys, she zapped Daddy and Dim Thinker to the same dimension - though both occasions she wasn't targeting a specific world. That Christmas, against her father's wishes, Ydnew stretched her body to 6 ft.-3 in. so she could hang out with her friends in Dnalhsa. However, her Positive, Wendy (under an Imperius Curse) came out of the bathroom mirror she used, and confused and lost, she ran up to Ydnew to ask for help. Upon seeing their striking resemblances to each other, Ydnew knew immediately it was her Positive, but Wendy deduced they were related somehow (being an orphan child who didn't know about Negatives). Ydnew agreed to look after her, but called herself Edola to keep Wendy from knowing, making her promise to stay out of the way while she hung with friends. But feeling like she was too in the way, Wendy ran away, forcing Ydnew and her friends (along with Nil and Niyus Gnofieb who joined) to go find her. The latter two girls learn she is at Raseac Atnalamid's greenhouse, so they all hurry there. Upon meeting up with Wendy again, she and Ydnew talk in private, reflecting on their lives as Ydnew is jealous of Wendy being a free, orphan child, while Wendy is upset because of that and desires a family. She admires Ydnew for being the grown woman she is, so mature and smart, giving Ydnew internal guilt. Wendy then begs Ydnew to let her come to her house for Christmas dinner, and her other friends join in pestering her to invite them, too. Ydnew regrettably brings them to her home and introduces them to her dad, who then leads her away and convinces her to reveal her true self. Ydnew changes herself back and explains the truth to her friends, who still accept and like her for who she is. Unfortunately, Wendy was thrown through a mirror in the bathroom, so she was unable to show her Positive. After Aluben becomes the Goddess of Death, Ydnew and the Black Lotus members go to the Realm of Shadows to take Nerehc back to the Tree of Ending, in which Ydnew warps them all. She promises Nerehc to save all his operatives at DNKG H.Q., accompanying Nil and Niyus as Yeoj takes them in the form of a ship. Ydnew warps them to the H.Q. as a swarm of Psiw attack them, but they are assisted by the Nimbi fleet as Ydnew's team gets in. Ydnew and Yeoj encounter Yrret Krots, then are assisted by Ikuyim, who apologizes with interfering with Ydnew's business before. They work together to fight Yrret, and their fight concludes when the latter is sucked into space, threatening to suffocate, until Ydnew warps him to her hand - at doll size, afterwards shaking him unconscious. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Ydnew attends Little Aunt's funeral with the other Black Lotus members. After she is buried, Ydnew and Yeoj return home as the latter annoys her by changing into various hybrid shapes. Nil and Niyus later meet up with her, questioning why Ydnew isn't at the "after-funeral," to which Ydnew says she doesn't care about it. When Yeoj makes a joke about their names forming "Ydeoj" put together, Ydnew remarks how she would kill herself if she weren't concerned for her Positive. In Off the Way, Ydnew visits the newly formed Sector TG, made of the tiny kids who were once held captive by Raseac. Nega-V is with them, but the tiny kids shout at Ydnew, knowing she was a Black Lotus, but Ydnew had come to apologize to them on behalf of the Lotus. She brought them an antidote that could restore their sizes, but the tinies turned her down, saying they had grown used to their smallness. Arorua asks if Ydnew would like to join the DNK, and she considers doing so. During the Voyage, Ydnew would become Numbuh -700 and form Nega-MG. In "Vs. the Under Army," Nega-MG battle Father's Homunculi before confronting the Alchemist himself, seeing that he was already fighting and weakened Itaav. Ydnew battles Father with her spacebending, warping them to the sub-dimension of The Gate, Father's former prison. Ydnew gets her father to help in destroying Father's Philosopher's Stone, stopping his power as the Homunculus was dragged into The Gate. However, they would have to repeat the battle under Flowey's Reload. Battles *Ydnew vs. Psiw swarm. *Ydnew, Ikuyim, and Yeoj vs. Yrret Krots. *Ydnew vs. Semaj DleifragCm. *Ydnew vs. Oemor's Dream Spirits. *Ydnew and Itaav vs. Father (Homunculus). Relationships Itaav Itaav is Ydnew's father. He tries to raise Ydnew to be a good child, but she constantly disobeys him by changing her body to an older appearance and engaging in adult activities with friends. After meeting her Positive, Ydnew learns to respect her father more. Ycul, Anac, and Aivuj Ycul, Anac, and Aivuj are older girls whom Ydnew became friends with while she was disguised as 20 years old. She loved hanging out with them, and was afraid of them finding out her secret, but when they learned the truth, they still accepted and allowed her to hang out with them. Of course, they couldn't engage in the usual activities after that. Wendy Marvell Wendy is Ydnew's Positive, although the former is unaware of the parallel universes. She believes Ydnew to be her older sister, or some kind of relative, and wishes to get to know her. Ydnew tries to protect Wendy during her time in the Negaverse, and grows closer with the girl. She learns to respect her father, Itaav more, after hearing Wendy's sadness over not having a family. When Wendy accidentally returns to the Posiverse, Ydnew regrets not being able to tell her who she really was. Nega-Sector MG Ydnew is rather strict to her teammates, not hesitating to punish them for selfishness or negligence. Regardless, she cares about her team and wishes them all to grow closer and work better together. Yeoj Seltaeb Yeoj is Ydnew's partner in the Black Lotus, a Metamorphmagus mage. He likes to annoy Ydnew by changing into various shapes, asking her what he is, or other things of the sort, and Ydnew responds by throwing him away (but he always comes back). Nil and Niyus Gnofieb Nil and Niyus are children from the Negatar Realms, whose mom is acquainted with Ydnew's father. They are occasionally sent to bring Ydnew home, should she run off. Appearance Ydnew has long ocean-blue hair and clear lighter-blue eyes with pointed ears. While she bares the natural height for a 10-year-old, using her spacebending, she stretches her body to at least 6 feet tall, widening various parts of her body to match this height, such as expanding her breasts, and even shaping her ears more round to look more human-like. Ydnew wears a cerulean top with flower-petal edges and a sky-blue bow - it is short in length while in her 20-year-old form, exposing her waist and cleavage - a pair of white Capri shorts, and brown Greek sandals. In her Dimension Fury, her blue hair becomes magenta and her skin pitch-black with purple outlines, eyes glowing white and pink flames of stardust on her wrists and ankles. Personality Ydnew is a sassy, rebellious girl who is annoyed with living under her father's strict rules - which are actually only strict regarding her preferred lifestyle. She is sick of seeing older, prettier girls who show off their looks, and not wanting to wait 'til she was older, she uses her spacebending to stretch the length and width of her body. She hangs with older friends and engages in activities children should not be doing, such as drinking, smoking, or "hooking up" with boys, greatly to her father's disapproval. Having adapted a teenage lifestyle, she developed a dislike and annoyance for children (who are her age), but not necessarily abusive to them, just a desire to ditch them. Ydnew still shows care for children upset or lost, mainly in the case of her Positive when she was unaware she was in a Negaverse. While it was originally worry for Ydnew's own survival, she grew to care about and have sympathy for Wendy when she deeply desired a family, and believed Ydnew was related to her someway. Powers Ydnew is a spacebender of fair skill, who mainly uses her powers to stretch the dimensions of her body, appearing as a 20-year-old while she's really 10. She is excellent with determining proportion in this sense, able to refigure herself in every area that matters and attention to detail. Whenever she wants to change back, she can just do so with a snap of her fingers. Just as well, she is skilled in altering the sizes of things, able to shrink a person down via warping. Ydnew is also able to fly for indefinite time, and can warp multiple people across a vast distance. Ydnew can also trap opponents in the Realm Between Dimensions, in which they may fall out in a random area or even wind up in a different universe if they accidentally come across a rift. This was seen when Ydnew accidentally banished Ikuyim to Animret. Ydnew can enter Dimensional Fury, where her Starbursts can scatter a person's body parts to different areas through space, though the attack would still keep them connected without harming. Weaknesses Despite her taller body, as a 10-year-old girl, activities such as drinking alcohol or smoking greatly damage her body. These damages are healed when her father uses matterbending to take apart her body and remove any internal damages to her cells, but the aftermath makes Ydnew feel woozy. Stories She's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights (mentioned) **Seven Lights: The Side Stories *Return to the Negaverse Trivia *In the original Fairy Tail, Ydnew is named Wendy, with an unknown surname that lives in the Edolas dimension, Fairy Tail's "Negaverse", and Wendy Marvell's counterpart. She has no powers and is naturally a taller, older woman, which Wendy is jealous and embarrassed by. **Normally Wendy is the sensitive person about her body next to older girls, and while this might be true for Gameverse Wendy, Ydnew shares the trait with her. *Like Wendy herself, Ydnew's appearance from Fairy Tail was altered, giving her blue eyes instead of brown and pointed ears. **The difference is that these traits are natural, while Wendy's altered traits are due to her status as a Horcrux. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Negative Category:Spacebenders Category:Black Lotus Members Category:Minish